Unlocked
by BellatrixandNarcissa
Summary: "you've unlocked something in me" in a world where Downworlders and Shadowhunters do not see eye to eye this is the City of Malec and it will be combining the books with the TV show and some just straight out of the imagination.
1. Chapter 1

The place was swarming with downworlders, mostly vampires, Alec noted as he made his way through Magnus Bane's party in search for him hoping that he could help the stupid little girl Clary with her memories. He watched how Jace seemed to be more preoccupied with her than finding this warlock, he wished to scoff but he remained motionless. Why did Jace care so much about this girl he had just met? Before this he only needed Alec and Izzy they done everything together, of course there was a few girls in and out of Jace's life but they didn't last longer than one night, he had the disgusting feeling that it was not going to be like this Clary.

"Has anyone actually met this guy Magnus?" the little girls mundane friend said Alec just shook his head he did not want to speak with the mundane named Simon, he wanted to find this warlock and get out the loud atmosphere as it was making him uncomfortable, battling demons was a since to parties he said to himself in his head. He found he couldn't take his eyes off Clary and Jace he was wondering if it was noticeable what he was doing, what people would say if they noticed. A woman with brightly coloured hair offered him a drink but Alec knew better than to accept it,

"Thanks but no thanks" he said annoyed.

This flamboyant Asian man seemed to appear out of nowhere and suddenly it was as if there was no one else in the room he immediately engaged with them Alec knew that he was Magnus Bane, the warlock spoke but Alec was too busy looking at him to understand what he was saying he definitely said

"Children of Nephilim," though, he noticed the eye shadow on his eyes it was dark and complimented his brown eyes in a way that Alec never imagined it would a man he also noticed the glitter on his face he certainly made a statement with his looks. Alec felt his throat dry up and he felt sort of sick there was light movement in his stomach that felt alien to him, what was this feeling? He was starting to become warm and felt as though he needed to vacate the premises at once, The others explained that the silent brothers pointed them in his direction that he may be able to help Clary who he had recognized already "alright Shadowhunters, you can stay but only because of Clary and the hot one," Magnus stated both Isabelle and Jace answered,

"Thanks," at the same time.

"I'm not talking about you, I'm talking about the one with blue eyes," Alec couldn't hold back the smile and Izzy gave him a look that he interpreted at "go you!" which broke his happiness she didn't think he was gay did she? Although he has to admit it was nice having someone refer to him as the hot one instead of Jace everyone threw themselves at Jace and Izzy, then there is Alec who hasn't even kissed someone yet, not that it bothered him deeply he was more into his training than going out of his way to lip lock with some random person that meant nothing to him though the more he thought about the subject the more he found himself looking at Magnus's lips, which were full and looked very appetizing he heard Clary crying on about memories which broke his daze, they all followed the warlock inside and he broke the news that the man in the paintings was not Clary's father,

'Oh great there's another problem of hers we will have to solve' he said into himself, the room was decorated with many expensive things Alec looked around admiring them all this warlock seemed to have great taste though he could use a little more black in his colour range, the place was like a rainbow threw up in there. He kept finding that he and the warlocks eye were interlocking making him nervous so he was forcing himself to look at the cat before he knew it they were leaving the place that he wanted so desperately to get out of and it seemed that for some reason he wanted to stay just a little longer, he heard Magnus ask Jace "what is the hot ones number?" and he smirked walking out unaware that he was to find out the mundane was stolen by Vampires.

Magnus watched as the red headed Clary left with the blonde boy, who Magnus knew his little comment had thrown him off his normal understanding that most people threw themselves at his feet, The tall slim dark haired girl and last but definitely not least the tall, tanned, blue eyed boy and felt himself licking his lips slightly when a man with brightly coloured hair and pointed ears arrived beside him,

"What did the Shaowhunters want?" The boy sneered watching the place between the crowd where they once stood, Alec turned to face him and smiled his brilliant white teeth showing,

"Trust for silent brothers to send their little police force my way when they are under pressure," he said more to himself than anyone else, the elf looked confused and Magnus shook his head, "They were just introducing me to my new boyfriend," he smirked and the elf looked confused,

"Magnus Shadowhunters don't mix well with downworlders you know that," he said softly, "I have heard some stories of that Isabelle girl, she'll do anything to play against the rules, Beside do you even know the blonde guys name?" the elf lifted his eyebrow and waited for Magnus to answer. It was not Magnus's turn to look confused as he lifted a bright purple drink from a passing waitress,

"Blonde one? No you fool the dark haired one, I do have standards," Magnus searched his brain to try and remember if they had mentioned the boys name and shook his head, "Besides that is irrelevant, he is my boyfriend, he may not be aware of it just yet but lets just remember who exactly I am," Magnus smiled as he walked away leaving the elf more confused than when he had arrived.

Magnus returned to the small group that he had been conversing with before Clary Fray and her friends, including the boy that seemed to be sticking in Magnus's head as he tried to return to his everyday conversation, but his guest seemed to be more interested in why the Shadowhunters had come to one of Magnus's famous parties in the first place. A small blonde woman sat highly intoxicated on the sofa, as she lazily winked at Magnus, which cause him to turn his nose up,

"Magnus – **Hiccup** – do you want – **Hiccup** – go into – **Hiccup** \- your bedroom," she finished finally with a giggle, Magnus felt his stomach turn and he rolled his eyes and sat beside her,

"Effy my dear," he said softly as his mouth twisted into disgust from the smell that seemed to coming from her, "As much as I would love that," he looked around him, "It seems I have a boyfriend now, which I must work very hard on to make him realize that, he is in fact, my boyfriend," he smiled as he sipped from his glass and looked at his friends, who all stopped talking and looked at him,

"Boyfriend?" one asked loudly, Magnus nodded and screwed up his face lightly,

"Not exactly, but soon to be we shall say," he smirked and sipped again from his glass,

"They were Shadowhunters Magnus not even you can go there," a voice came from behind him and Magnus rolled his eyes and sat up straight,

"In Magnus's defense that blonde one is defiantly someone I would start a fight over," The girl previously giggled to herself and she gulped down her drink.

"Not the Blonde one you fools'! " Magnus almost screamed but steadied himself and sighed lightly before standing and beginning to walk away, "The tall dark haired boy of course, like I have previously stated, I do have standards," and with that he walked back into the crowd leaving his friends with their mouths open and the highly intoxicated girl giggling and chirping in,

"To be honest – **Hiccup** – I would – **Hiccup** -," she stopped and breathed, ' Have taken – **Hiccup** – anyone of them," she finished before leaning over the side of the chair and started to loudly vomited, causing everyone near to break away and wander into the crowd.

Back at the institute Alec waited with his sister for Jace to return form his heroic rescue mission for the mundane Simon to impress Clary. Isabelle smiled up at her brother, "That warlock was very cute wasn't he," she commented

"Was he? I didn't notice," Alec said dryly, why would he be looking at how cute boys were surely Izzy should find some girl to discuss this with. Why would Alec be even interested in talking about Magnus? He couldn't even help the little girl with her little memory problem he was of no use to them he told himself

"Jace hooked him up with your digits by the way," she continued not picking up on Alec's disinterest

"Yeah so I heard," he said trying to fight off a smile. He wondered if the warlock would call, he wondered even more why a large part of him hoped he would, clearly it was it was time for training he was a shadowhunter and his mind should not be on downworlders let alone men.


	2. Glitter Makes Everything Better

When Jace and Clary returned it did not surprise Alec in the slightest to learn that the mundane, had got himself transformed into a rat. He listened unphased as Jace told the tale of how they fought off the Vampires with the little girl interrupting them stating they were soon assisted by the children of the moon. "I can't believe he accepted a drink off a Vampire," Alec said rolling his eyes towards his sister Izzy as if it were obvious, which to a mundane it might not be.

"So since the werewolves invaded the Vampires lair we are about to be in the middle of a war," Jace begun "He also bit me, i assume i am going to have to get a shot for that," he added pointing to Simon

"I don't have rabies, Blondie," Simon argued his eyes and voice tired from the effects of the serum, even though the sunlight completed his transition back to human form, thankfully his clothes included! he still felt as though it still had its effects in some way inner to him.

"I knew we should have kept you as a rat, you didn't do that thing where your mouth opens and noise and feces comes out," Jace retorted which caused Alec to snort.

The Shadowhunters walked with the mundane to the hospital department to allow him rest, after his ordeal he would need it. Alec glared as he listened to Jace ramble on about an apparent sponge bath that he was trying to rope Clary into giving him, Clary fired back insisting that it was Simon who had promised this and Simon did not argue,

"I have little time for this, I'm going to go and train," Alec said at once not wanting to be apart of their childish jokes. They clearly forgot the bigger picture, the importance of the oath that was broken when the werewolves entered Hotel Durmont. Just when Alec was about to leave Hodge entered and he did not seem pleased to say the least. Hodge marched straight over to Jace and began to loudly discuss the events that had just taken place, the rest were asked to leave while Hodge continued to discuss Jace's behavior.

"You really don't care about anyone but yourself, since you got here you are messing things up," Alec spat whilst grabbing Clary's arm and pulling her back, Izzy was already gone round the corner.

"What's this actually about Alec? What is your problem with me?" Clary demanded

"You don't see it do you? Your defocusing Jace, You're creating foolish little girl problems and you're driving a wedge between us!" Alec said in a low voice. Clary's next sentence seemed a blur to him but he defiantly heard the words,

"In love" and "Jace" in an accusing manner, Alec felt his cheeks flush red with anger, he seemed to be over boiling as if he were standing next to the sun, he slammed the little girl against the wall,

"Don't ever say that again," he then walked away to continue with his training after all someone had to keep their head screwed on. How could be in love with Jace, Jace was his parabati and he was a guy, Alec wasn't gay, suddenly the warlock Magnus Bane entered his head, he felt lighter but still somehow as if he was going to bring up his dinner, not gay he thought. Training was harder to put himself into, he usually felt so focused and nothing else mattered but thoughts of Jace and Magnus

Swirled around his head making him scared making him confused, he was almost glad to hear his cell phone ring, he could blame that for distracting him from his training, he answered.

"Hello, Alexander its me Magnus, i was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drink sometime?" the happy voice of the Warlock erupted from the speaker of his phone, surely he needed a break? What harm could a few drinks do? It would be most beneficial becoming friends with the warlock, yes friends he told himself,"

"Ah, um, ah, yeah ok sure, when?" Alec stuttered, what was wrong with him?

"How about right now?" said the alluring voice that was filled to the brim with confidence

"Oh now? Yeah ok I'm just finished up here anyway, where?" Alec asked shaking

"My place for cocktails? see you soon Alexander," and with that the phone line went dead

Alec headed to his room to shower and freshen up, he chose to wear his best black jeans with a plain black top, which would probably make him look ridiculously out of place at Magnus Banes. Alec felt like he could barley breathe as he made his way there, his heart was beating much faster than it usually did and he hadn't thought to tell anyone where it is he had gone which was unusual for him. Knocking on the door he felt like he had lost the ability to function like a normal human being his knocks even seemed odd, was he doing that right? He jilted backwards as the door swung open.

Magnus opened the door with a bright blue cocktail in hand and a slight smirk on his face, Alec smiled slightly and lifted his eyebrows,

"Hello Alexander, come in" Magus said standing to the side, making room for Alec to enter the room. Once Alec stepped inside his eyes were met with the colourful decorating that was the Warlocks living room. The high celling's and windows which where covered with dark purple curtains that seemed to glitter slightly in the light of the, tall and designer looking lamps that sat at on the tables and walls around the room. The whole room was very completely different from his own which had plain cream coloured walls. Magnus was obviously a person who was all or nothing; this could also be seen in his dress sense of brightly coloured clothes and perfectly styled hair.

Alec stood at the door and Magnus closed it walking round to meet his gaze, he put his arm out behind him,

"Sit Alexander, I did not invite you over to be a decoration in my home," he smiled "Not that I would be complaining if you were" Magnus's eyes sparkled slight and he laughed, Alec could feel his cheeks burning up slightly and quickly moved towards the giant red sofa that was placed in the middle of the room, and sat. Magnus seemed to float as he moved from the door and to the neon-covered bar and began quickly lifting bottles and pouring the liquid into a cup. Magnus spun round and smiled sweetly at Alec as he walked, again it seemed like he was floating, towards Alec and sitting softly right beside him. Alec felt his stomach flip slightly and his back tense, Magnus was so close he could hear him breathing. Magnus pushed the cocktail, that was a dark green colour, into Alec's hand, Alec took it and mumbled a quite,

"Thanks" as he took his first sip, the drink burned slightly as it flowed down his throat, but the burning was quickly followed by a warm tingling sensation, that seemed to make his relax, Alec sat back and sat the drink on his knee as Magnus looked him up and down,

"You dressed very expressive today Alexander," Magnus said sarcastically with a small smile. Alec laughed and looked at him,

"Yeah I've been told I am a fashion icon for the shadow Hunters, izzy doesn't take to kindly to it," Alec laughed to himself and felt somewhat confused, he had never been one for small talk, but the words seemed to be coming seamlessly, Alec could not remember the last time he felt this relaxed around someone other than Jace, and truth be told he didn't seem to mind. Magnus threw his head back and finished his drink, he smirked at Alec and looked at his glass,

"You are going need to drink a lot quicker if you're going to keep up with me," Alec also looked down at his glass and threw a side look at Magnus, would Magnus think that Alec couldn't drink? Alec shook his head and frown his bow, why did he care of Magnus drank quicker than him and with thought Alec followed suit and downed his own cocktail and handed the glass to Magnus,

"It's not a matter of keeping up with you, it's a matter of you not refilling the glasses quick enough," Alec smirk and gave himself a mental pat on the back, he had matched Magnus's sassiness in this round. The two sat as Magnus talked about all of the magnificent parties that he had either attended or held himself, Alec happily listened to the stories of Magnus dancing and making giant tubs of cocktails that smoked and turned people into different creatures as party tricks. Alec mind buzzed with all the information and he found himself laughing loudly, which since the Clary girl had arrived, this had not been happening as of, recent. Alec found his eyes gliding towards Magnus's lips as he spoke, they were so perfectly plump and a beautiful shade of pink that Alec had not seen before.

Magnus placed his hand on Alec's knee, which caused Alec to jump slightly and spill half his drink over his T-shirt, Alec could have swore he saw a smirk spread lightly across Magnus's face as he stood.

"Damn it, that drink is cold," Alec stated placing his drink on the table and began wiping at the wet patch on his top, "Do you have a cloth or paper towel or something I could use to try and dry this up? I didn't get it on the couch did I?" Alec asked slightly panicked, he had never been on to leave a mess before; Jace was more than capable to do enough of that for all the Shadowhunters. Magnus stood and stared at Alec,

"I don't have anything, you'll have to take it off," He leaned back slightly and lifted his eyebrow, Alec chuckled a little and his eyes met Magnus's.

"You are kidding right?" He asked, Magnus just shook his head and lifted his eyebrow even higher, if that was possible, Alec gulped and smiled shyly, Magnus walked towards him and grabbed at the bottom of his top, "What are you doing?" Alec asked shocked placing his hand on Magnus's; he felt a shiver climb his back and tried to hide it. Magnus's bat his hands away and began lifting his top,

"If your to shy to do it yourself, I'll do it for you," and by the end of his sentence Magnus had lifted Alec's shirt over his head and threw it on the sofa. Alec gulp hard as he felt the beautiful warlocks breathe on his chest. Magnus took a step back and stared, "There is only one thing missing that could make this site better," Magnus walked to his bar and turned his back, Alec felt his face go red,

"What do you mean better? I believe myself to be in perfect physical condition, this is years of deicatio-" Alec was cut of as Magnus appeared in front of him again and held a closed a hand up to his mouth and blew. Purple glitter filled Alec's mouth and covered his body as he closed his eyes in fear of getting some in his eyes,

"Glitter makes everything better," Magnus stated and dusted his hands off, "There perfect" he smirked. Alec opened his eyes and smiled slightly as he was about to speak, when the room was filled with the sound of his phone ringing, it took a few seconds for either of them to make a move and Alec reached for his phone as Magnus lifted glass and sat back down without taking his eyes off Alec. Alec opened his phone and placed it to his ear as a voice filled his ear,

"It's Jace" It said quickly before Alec had time to talk, Alec rolled his eye's,

"What has he done now" Alec asked back irritated as he looked at Magnus, who seemed to be enjoying the view of his body, this did not bother Alec at all,

"No it's me Jace" Alec frowned his brow and waited a few seconds before it clicked and again he rolled his eyes and breathed,

"What have you done now?" Alec nodded his head as he listened to Jace explain to him what had happened, "That's fine, yeah…Cool, I'll be there now," Alec hung up his phone and placed it back into his jeans pocket, he reached for his shirt and Magnus placed his hand out,

"Not leaving so soon are we?" he asked sipping his drink and eyeing Alec from head to toe, Alec half smiled and reached over Magnus's hand grabbing his top and placing it back on his body.

"Jace needs me back, he needs my help," Alec said knocking his drink back and placing the glass on the table, "Rain check?" he asked and found him shocked that it had come out of his mouth. Magnus smirked and raised his glass to him,

"Of course he needs your help, and I'll be holding you to that," He smirked as Alec turned his back and walked out the door, Magnus finished his drink and smirked to himself.


	3. Heaven

Alec ran as fast as he could to dive on the subway down town where he was to meet Jace in a demon infested abandoned house, What was Jace even doing in an abandoned house anyway? Sure it was great they were going to get rid of more demons after all it was their job but why would have gone there? Alec just didn't know. Standing still for the first time since he'd rushed out of Magnus's, Alec felt the atmosphere to be slightly spinning and wonky, oh great those cocktails had gone to his head,

"Thanks Magnus," he said aloud and sarcastically smiling to himself as he thought of the eccentric warlock. Whilst on the subway he found himself feeling rather disappointed that he had to leave so early, he had just got there and was starting to enjoy himself, time away from the institute was rare and rarely came without the presence of Jace, Isabelle and newly Clary the little girl whom Jace was so excited about, that it made him less fun to be around. In Magnus's he didn't feel the need to think about such things they could just talk Shadowhunter to Downworlder, a mixture that would scarcely get on but for some reason Alec could sense a flame between them, perhaps they were going to become very good friends he forced himself to think, a friendship flame nothing more. His thoughts of Magnus were interrupted when he reached his stop, "time to go save Jace's ass I guess," he muttered stumbling into the streets of downtown New York. Alec sped his way through the crowd until he arrived at the remote area where the abandoned house stood, he inhaled deeply and reached for one of his arrows, its a good thing he brought his bow and arrows everywhere, even to places like Magnus's just incase.

He crept in through the door where he heard Isabelle's whip crack and pull one of the demons closer to her she noticed Alec sneaking in but gave no sign facially nor vocally, he let his first arrow loose to where Isabelle held the demon and it went in its back, right threw its heart and it screamed bursting into flames, he used his next series of arrows to pin a demon up against the wall then allowing Jace to finish it off by decapitation, his aim was not at all bad for someone who had a few cocktails.

"Its about time Alec, we just killed about 13 ourselves and you come in just as were finishing off the last two," Jace said playfully, knowing full well Alec would on a usual day be the first one there,

"Yeah sorry I was, um, at Magnus's when I got your call, I got here as soon as I could," Alec looked at the ground as he spoke,

"Magnus you say, well that is a different matter, your excused," Jace winked, Alec cheeks flushed red he coughed and changed the subject he caught Isabelle's eyes though and she looked overjoyed to have learned he was with the warlock,

"Uh um anyway Jace, what were you doing here?" Alec demanded,

"I thought I'd check the place out see what it was like, I was planning on taking Clary here exploring to get her out of the institute and take her mind off things," Jace answered casually without batting an eye. Alec felt a burning hot ball grow larger inside of him, it started in the pit of his stomach and travelled all the way to his throat and when it came out it sounded loud and it said,

"So my evening was spoiled, because you wanted to take HER to some obviously demon infested place exploring, but obviously you needed the demons gone first because she is completely useless, take her for ice-cream like a normal man Jace seriously," Alec's face was starting to feel warm, not only was this about the little girl but it was something so ridiculous that he could not comprehend how the words left his friends mouth. Inside he felt so conflicted and torn, was he angry because Jace was once again putting the little girl before everyone else and behaving recklessly because of her or was this to do with Magnus? "I'm going for a drink," Alec declared as Jace and his sister stood looking confused to as why he had lashed out,

"Ok I'll come with you big brother," Isabelle offered but Alec shook his head,

"I just want to be alone, I will only have one or two anyway and I can't imagine I will be much fun to be around," Alec said, he noticed the look on Jace's face which seemed to appear almost squashed, he was holding in something, for some reason Jace Wayland was holding his tongue and not being an asshole, this was new. How much had Clary changed him? "I hope you enjoy exploring," Alec murmured loud enough for Jace to here before he turned for the door. Alec hated nightclubs so he was to find a small bar where not much noise would be, perhaps a mundane one? Nobody would recognize him in one of those places surely! He would be alone with his thoughts entirely. It took him a while before he found the perfect one seeing as most of New York was loud and full of vibrancies, the chosen bar was small enough and had inside it a small wooden stage where a small man sung songs about Mundane life, his voice was not all too bad he thought this was bearable, of course had it been the mundane Simon's band performing it would of been torcher.

At the Bar Alec ordered a Whiskey, another cocktail would of turned his stomach and he did not think they would be as nice in here as the ones in Magnus's place, a small smile found its way across his face as he thought of Magnus again he really wished he had not of left at all. One or Two in New York is never one or two even in the Shadowhunter world it seemed Alec had consumed a great number of Whiskeys, when Jace, Isabelle and Alec went to the bar it would be often that Alec would have to support the two home, Alec was not one for getting drunk he did not like the sensation of not being in control and then there was the fact that they could run into demons at any given time he did not want to be less than able for them. It was unclear to Alec why he allowed himself to get into the state he was in, although he was in slight denial that he was drunk even though he found himself making his way to Magnus and not home, 'he would love a visit from me as I left so early we did not get to talk much at all' he told himself during his venture the time did not seem to come into Alec's head, this was normal for people to visit their friends at obscene hours apparently. Alec banged very loudly on the door until Magnus appeared in his boxers and a periwinkle blue nightgown,

"Alexander dear, I was in bed, but to what do I owe the pleasure," he inquired smiling cheekily,

"I was just wondering if it hurt," Alec hiccupped,

"If what hurt?" Magnus's brows furrowed in confusion,

"When you fell from heaven," Alec swayed a bit while he spilled out his attempt to flirt, a line which he read scored into the wall next to the urinal in the bar that read 'pick up lines for chicks' Magnus was not a girl but he did not see why this would not work or why he wanted to use it on a male warlock but he was drunk and he did,

"Alexander I am literally half demon," Magnus laughed, "you better come inside child you smell of intoxication and its cold," Magnus beckoned Alec to come in using a hand gesture. Magnus rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him.

Magnus ushered Alec on to the sofa and took a seat on the space beside him,

"Jace called us out," he started but stopped as if searching for the words he needed "Because he wanted US" he pointed to himself and Magnus smirked slightly, "To help HIM clear out a dangerous building, so he could take CLARY exploring…" he paused and his face grew slightly angry, "How selfish is that?" Alec rolled his head back on to the sofa and looked into Magnus's eyes, Magnus pouted his lips and grabbed Alec's cheeks,

"Do I sense some jealously?" he teased as he stood and walked to the bar, which lights had since been turned off and began mixing something up. Alec's eyes grew slightly wide,

"I'll just have a whiskey, none of that bright coloured sugar you gave me earlier," Magnus turned at the sound of his voice and laughed loudly,

"Your getting an elixir to help with the hangover you will clearly be suffering from in the morning without, I believe you may have drunk enough for both of us and that really is saying something," he finished mixing what was in the glass, which had turned a pale green colour, and walked back to Alec handing it to him and motioning for him to drink up. Alec threw the drink back and handed the glass back to Magnus and with a wave of his hand it had disappeared. They sat for about twenty minutes as Alec continued to moan and slur about Jace and the "stupid" idea he had for Clary, when Alec's eyes started to close. Magnus waited for a minute or two just watch Alec's chest rise and fall slowly before standing and clapping his hands together, Alec jolted awake and stared at Magnus confused.

"I believe it is bed time, a Queen needs her sleep," He declared and placed his hand out in front of Alec, who took it and began pushing himself into a standing position,

"Wouldn't it be king as I am male?" Alec questioned, his words slurred and tired, Magnus looked at him confused and sighed,

'I was talking about me you fool," he laughed and Dragged Alec into the spare room and placing him on the bed, Alec began to undress as Magnus waved his hand making bed clothes appear. Once undressed Alec lay back on the pillow and closed his eyes and breathed deeply,

"The room is spinning, make it stop," he demanded as Magnus pulled the blankets around him,

"Sleep and it shall stop itself, I do not possess the magic to cure you dehydrated and swollen drunk brain," he answered, Alec's breathed had deepened and his chest lifted slowly, Magnus stared at him and smiled softly to himself as he placed a small kiss on Alec's cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams beautiful one," and he left the room and returning to his own bed which he had been awakened from, not that he minded one bit.

Alec rolled over and opened his eyes as the sun streamed into the brightly painted blue room, he frowned his eyes in confused when he suddenly got a stabbing pain up the side of his head and he groaned loudly and pulled the blankets over his head and closed his eyes again. Alec lay for a few minutes trying to remember what time he had actually gone to bed when suddenly his mind switched back to the thought of the blue room he was currently in, he sat up quickly and slightly panicked, ignoring the pain throbbing on his right side of his head, he whipped his head from left to right looking around at the room, filled with fluffy toys and carpet, a large full length mirror and pictures of half naked men and he gulped,

"Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked down and noticed he was in nothing but his underwear and he threw his head back into the pillow and sighed before jumping up and grabbing for his clothes on the floor and pulling them on. As he left the bedroom he walked into the living room of Magnus bane and he closed his eyes tight and opened them again, as if to wake himself from a dream. He could hear movement coming from a room to his right and he entered seeing two plates laid out of the table with two glasses of Orange juice, Alec caught a glimpse of Magnus from the corner of his eye and his memory from the night before flooded into his mind, Magnus was still wearing the same nightgown as before, but his mind seemed to go blank after Magnus gave him the green drink, What had that been for?

Magnus round and almost dropped the large plate of pancakes he had in his hands, he quickly took in the image of Alec fully dressed and composed himself, using his magic to levitate the plate to the table and he smirked,

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast," he said walking over to Alec and standing in front of him, "But it seems you had your own idea for a surprise," he smirked and moved his hand to the table for Alec to sit at, Alec sat and took a large gulp of the juice beside his plate and looked at Magnus,

"What happened? Why am I here? And why was I in your bed?" he forced all the questions out quickly as Magnus sat and lifted a pancake on to his own plate and he smirked,

"Drink to much to remember Shadowhunter?" He asked, Magnus could feel himself filling with excitement as Alec's face grew slightly pale, "You arrived at my door at an ungodly hour and demanded to know if it hurt when I fell from heaven, obviously forgetting that I am half demon," Magnus continued with a slight smile and be bit into his pancake, Alec looked at the floor and Magnus could tell from his expression he was search his brain for answers "I had to take you to bed, you should really learn how to handle your alcohol young one," he finished as Alec's eyes grew wide taken in the situation of Magnus only in a nightgown and he himself being only in his underwear when he awoke and he stuttered,

"To-took me to bed?" he asked and Magnus laughed lightly and lifted his eyebrow, "and what happened then?" Alec continued and looked Magnus in the eye, Magnus chuckled and pointed to the pancakes,

"Eat, you'll need it after last night," Alec felt his stomach flip, what did Magnus mean?, Alec slammed his hand on the table and his eyes pleaded with Magnus for answers. Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Nothing happened, I tucked you in and you fell asleep and I went to bed happy? Your no fun Lightwood," he finished and took a small sip of his juice and waited for Alec to finish, Magnus watched as Alec's face relaxed and then transformed into slight sadness, "What? You expected me to take advance of my boyfriend in the drunken state he was in?" Magnus went on and met Alec's eyes. Alec suddenly turned his face away and felt his face flush slightly, "I'm a lover not a predator Alexander", Alec jumped up and quickly shouted,

"I have to go, Shadowhunter business, I'll call if we need your help again" and zoomed to the front door, Magnus appeared behind Alec feeling a slight tinge in his heart and forced a smirk as he opened the door,

"Until next time then," he smiled and Alec passed him,

"Yeah next time, Thanks for the bed and taking care of me it won't happen again," Magnus pouted slightly,

"I hope it will," and he closed the door in the shocked face of Alec Lightwood.


End file.
